


The Ace of My Heart (Haikyuu/Reader)

by Yaki_Joestar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaki_Joestar/pseuds/Yaki_Joestar
Summary: A collection of reader insert oneshots featuring the handsome boys of Haikyuu!!Contains references to sex/and or depictions of sex!! Reader discretion is advised!!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	The Ace of My Heart (Haikyuu/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Dang. Well i wasn't expecting my first chapter to be a smut fic HAHAAH But It's been awhile since I'd written one and it was actually really nice! Tobio's got a praise kink in this one because I feel like he would like that sort of thing heehee~ anyway! I hope you enjoy this first chapter!!

You sighed softly as you laid next to your boyfriend Tobio who had been asleep for awhile now. You could feel the slight throbbing in-between your thighs, one that you were all too familiar with. It had been there for awhile now and as much as you'd liked to tend to yourself, you, in the end, didn't act on it. You brought a hand to Tobio's toned arm and traced it from his forearm to his shoulder and then to his chest. You knew he wasn't gonna wake up because he was so exhausted from that day's match...but it wouldn't hurt if he did. You bit your lip as you remembered watching him play, watching from the front railing as he served the ball with a hard smack. It sent chills down your body every time. That's not even mentioning how sexy he looked when he was all sweaty and breathing with intense labor. You'd be lying if you said you weren't thinking any lewd thoughts at that moment.

You sighed and gave his shoulder a soft kiss before closing your eyes and drifting off to sleep.

~

It was day two of matches and you were waiting patiently along the front railing behind the Schweiden Adlers team flag, watching the team below as they warmed up for the game. Tobio was warming up with some spikes and you watched ever so closely at every movement of his toned body as he rose and cocked his arm, the loud smack of his hand hitting the ball making your heart skip. Just as he was gonna get back to serving, Tobio's eyes just happened to meet yours and you felt yourself freeze and suck in your breath at the sheer intensity of his expression. His eyes looked so heavy and serious, his hair swaying as he walked to his position to serve. Once he realized he was looking at you, though, he stopped for a second. His face softened to its usual neutral state and he waved in greeting.

You felt a number of eyes suddenly focus on you and you hesitantly waved back with a smile. He seemed somewhat amused by your hesitation and you could barely see the corners of his mouth curve just as he turned away from you, ball in hand ready for his practice serve.

After a few more minutes, the ref sounded his whistle and the players lined up on both sides of the court. The captains shook hands and all the players bowed, shouting out the traditional greeting.

' _Let the game begin!_ '

~

It was already sundown by the time you and Tobio got back home and you could just tell he was utterly pooped. Your immediate thought was to help him relax with a nice hot bath, one of the best remedies for fatigue.

"I'll start the bath for you," you said as you took off your shoes.

Tobio just nodded with droopy eyes as he, too, took off his shoes, his bag drooping on his shoulders as he shuffled to the bedroom. You smiled at how cute he was when he was exhausted, and once again felt guilty for the pent up feelings you were having. He didn't cease to make you an absolute puddle with his display of skills and sweaty body in today's match. In all honesty, you wanted nothing more than to pounce on him and make love to him, but you also knew he was tired. It'd be cruel to make him work hard just to please your desires.

You made your way to the bathroom and started the bath, adding a little bit of incense to help Tobio relax. You dipped your hand in and nodded at the temperature: not too hot, not too cold.

"It's ready."

You heard him respond with a sigh and his shuffled steps followed, the next thing you knew he was walking in the bathroom, towel at his waist. It made you blush seeing his abs and chest just displayed for your eyes only. You stood up from the tub ledge and approached him, giving his cheek a light peck,

"You did really great today, Tobio."

Tobio blinked slowly as he looked at you. His mouth skewed a bit, a slight flush coming onto his cheeks,

"You think so?"

You smiled bashfully, tilting your head slightly,

"Of course. You're always amazing," you said, that last word trailing off because you could feel the hidden lust swelling in the back of your throat. You shook yourself from your thoughts and just beamed a wide smile,

"Take as long as you like. I'll go start dinner, ok?"

Tobio turned his gaze to the enticing warm bathtub,

"Mhmm."

You chuckled and gave him once last kiss to the cheek before taking your leave and closing the bathroom door behind you, letting out a frustrated sigh as you did.

 _Ugh, why did he have to look so hot in that towel!? He really wasn't pulling any punches was he?_ You puffed your cheeks as you stomped to the kitchen,

_That jerk!_

~

After eating dinner and watching a little bit of TV, you and Tobio headed to bed for the night. You immediately snuggled up against him just to have some form of intimate contact with him. Tobio sighed at your warmth and kissed your forehead. You bit your lip, subtly pressing your breasts against him just enough for it not to be clearly noticable as a purposeful action. Still, you didn't really think Tobio even noticed anyway since he was already half asleep.

"You...cheered really hard today," Tobio said just above a whisper.

You felt your body twitch at the softness of his voice, but you held back,

"Did I?"

Tobio hummed, brushing his lips against your head, his breath making your hair move slightly. Your heart thumped deeply at these little motions, the flush on your cheeks becoming more evident. The subtle throbbing between your legs grew just with this intimate and subtle contact.

"I couldn't help it..."

You immediately pursed your lips as soon as you said what you did, knowing he would definitely call you out on it now.

"Oh?" He said, in an honest curiosity.

_I knew it!_

You were quiet for a moment, contemplating whether to tell him how you'd been feeling lately. In the end though, you just couldn't hold it in any longer. As guilty as you felt, you just couldn't deny yourself any longer.

"You...you looked...really good out there..."

Tobio was silent, but brought his hand that was previously on your back down to your waist as if that was his sign to keep going.

You exhaled softly, trying to calm the nervous energy you had been holding on to for the past two days,

"Even yesterday you were...amazing," you pressed yourself against Tobio much more boldly now,

"Seeing you play and getting so worked up in a sweat it...it turned me on."

Your guilt suddenly came back and your mouth opened to quickly add,

"But...I wanted to wait until you actually had a day off, so-"

"(y/n)..."

You flinched at his voice and looked away from his face,

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be so selfish I know you're exhausted and-"

Your voice was suddenly stifled when you felt Tobio's hand cup over your mouth. You shot your eyes back to him and just barely with the light from the window above the bed you could see his face. His eyes were so intense as he stared at you, his lips pursed in a sort of frustration yet their suppleness still showed through. He removed his hand from your mouth and bumped his nose with yours. You exhaled and shuddered when you felt his hand slide under your shirt.

He kissed the very edge of your lips and you let out a little whine,

"Tobio...are you sure?"

He smirked against your cheek and you gasped softly as you felt his hand finally grope your breast,

"W-Wait, To-"

Your voice muffled as Tobio pressed his lips against yours. You gripped his shirt so tightly as he moved his lips over yours, giving your bottom lip a little nibble. You whimpered, the slight pain somehow felt good as his hand now teased your nipple.

You could've told him to stop. You knew he was tired and yet...all you wanted was for him to keep going.

Tobio let out a sort of frustrated sigh and he suddenly rolled over on top on you, resuming his kiss with you. His hand moved to your other unattended breast and pinched your already hard nipple. You gasped and Tobio took advantage of your open mouth and inserted his tongue inside your mouth. You moaned as his wet muscle made its way around your own tongue, pushing and rolling over it in such a passionate way it was like sex in your mouth.

Tobio suddenly broke the kiss and quickly removed his shirt, letting the moonlight shine on his beautiful body. You bit your lip just at the sight of it and lifted your arms, signaling him to help you with your shirt. He did so in great haste and tossed it over the bed. You weren't wearing a bra and he appreciated that so much because it was one less thing to worry about.

Tobio immediately started barraging your neck with kisses with his hands caressed your bare breasts, your soft cries starting to fill the previously quiet room.

"Tobio~" you called as he kissed your collarbone.

"(y/n)," he paused his kisses as he spoke against your skin,

"Please...tell me how I turned you on."

You bit your lip just as you felt his lips reach your left breast, his tongue now joining in,

"You...looked so sexy when you served, Tobio~ Ah~ You looked so strong~" you squeaked when you felt Tobio suddenly latch onto your nipple, give it a gentle nibble,

"Seeing you dripping in sweat...mmph~! I couldn't stop squirming, Tobio~"

Tobio's mouth moved from your left breast to your right and he placed his warm tongue on that nipple as well, causing you to let out a louder whine,

"Hah~ Tobio~" you moaned his name so freely, all the pent up lust you had inside you finally starting to let loose. All you wanted now was to be filled with Tobio's cock. You just wanted him to show you you were all his with those powerful hips of his.

"Tobio...please~" you whined as he gave your nipple a light suck before backing off and hovering over you again.

"I...I can't wait any longer~," you heaved, spreading your legs so unabashed now that the adrenaline and ecstasy was pumping through your body.

Tobio made a cute little stifled moan, a sign he was thoroughly turned on just by hearing you beg. He grabbed onto the shorts you were wearing along with your panties and slipped them off in one go, you shimmying your hips to help some. Once he tossed them, he paused just for a moment to revel in your naked beauty in the moonlight. You could feel your cheeks flush at his gawking, yet you couldn't have been more happy to have his lustful eyes tracing your body like they were his hands.

Tobio leaned over you and kissed you for a moment. When he parted, you suddenly felt a bolt of pleasure rise from your nethers and you gasped, your breath exhaling into a desperate moan.

It was his fingers who had their hold on your clit, rubbing you in circles with ease,

"You're wet..." Tobio said in the most sultry voice, making your body shudder under him.

"O-Of course I am, ah~, you dummy~"

Tobio managed to let out a little chuckle that faded to a soft moan. He wasted no more time and slipped two fingers into your cunt.

You moaned at the feeling of something finally being inside you, but it wasn't enough, you wanted more. Still, you desperately bucked your hips to his fingers, your eyes rolling back in satisfaction and he slightly hooked his fingers,

"Mm~! There~!"

Tobio continued to pump more, getting deeper in your uterus with each thrust of his hand. Your moans grew in volume as you felt a familiar fire start to burn in your stomach, slowly growing more and more with each time he touched your sweet spot. However, your pleasure was suddenly cut off as Tobio slid his fingers out and wiped his sopping fingers on your thigh.

You got so excited as he got off the bed for a second just to take off his pants. He slowed his movementswhen it came to his boxers though, like he wanted you to watch him. You could see the tent that formed with his underwear and you swallowed the sudden build up of saliva in your mouth. His eyes glued on you, he finally slid his boxers off, revealing his erection that only seemed to be getting bigger the longer he stood there.

"C'mere," you said softly, turning over a bit to open the drawer to your bedside table.

Tobio instantly knew what you were getting and approached you just as you were pulling out a condom from the drawer. You sat up and looked up at him with heady eyes. He looked just as turned on, his brows furrowed in sexual frustration as he literally stood in front of you in full erection. You placed your hand around his throbbing cock and Tobio grunted at your touch. It felt so hot as you stroked him, you imagining all the cum that was stored inside just waiting to splurt out. However, this time his seed would have to be contained.

You took your hand off Tobio to tear open the condom, slipping it onto him with relative ease. Without so much as a warning though, Tobio smashed his lips onto yours and at the same time crawled onto the bed to once again be on top of you. Your tongues once again wrestled, yet Tobio's hands were firm on your hips.

"Tobio~" you said in-between your sloppy make out session,

"Please fuck me already~"

Tobio backed away from your mouth, you both breathing heavily from the short time without air. You looked up at Tobio as he positioned his tip at your opening, just barely allowing it touch you.

He turned his gaze to you again and you could tell his expression had softened, his hand coming up to cup your cheek and brush some stray hairs from your face.

"I love you, (y/n)..."

You blushed at his sudden romantic gesture and kissed the hand he had on your face,

"I love you too, Tobio."

He smiled with the most heartwarming smile you'd ever seen and you almost forgot how you two were going to be fucking each other in a few seconds.

"Ready...?" He said in a much deeper tone, sending a reality check all the way down your body.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, nodding your head.

Without so much as a second more, Tobio pushed his cock inside you, you instantly letting out a soft moan that dispersed into nothing. Even Tobio let out a moan as he felt your tight pussy surrounding him in hot, wet warmth. He stayed there for a few seconds before he started to slowly start a thrusting pattern. Your head cocked back as Tobio leaned down and kissed your neck and collarbone, his occasion moan vibrating against your skin.

As Tobio continued thrusting into you, your hands made their way into his hair and you could tell he liked it because the speed of his thrusts got a little it faster. Tobio brought his lips to your ear and spoke in-between his moans,

"Tell me...one more time..."

You felt your cunt twitch from his hot breath on your ear, but you knew what he had meant. You moaned as he did one particularly rough thrust,

"You were, ah, amazing, ah, Tobio~!"

Tobio moaned rather loudly in your ear after you said this, his thrusts suddenly getting rougher by the minute.

"More~" he desperately whispered in your ear before he lifted himself just enough so that he was looking down at you again.

"You're the, mmm, best setter, ah, ever...! N-No...No one compares to you, mm~! Tobio~!"

Your grip on his hair tightened as you felt yourself getting close to orgasm. You could tell Tobio was close too by how rough his thrusts were getting. Right when you knew you couldn't hold on any longer, you let out another praise,

"You're...the best, hah~ Tobio~!"

As soon as you called his name, a roaring wave overcame your body as you reached your climax. You hugged Tobio close as he was still thrusting, until finally he let out loud moan against your skin as he came inside you, his hips jerking as he desperately rode out his orgasm until he slowed to a stop.

There was a long pause of just you two gasping for air as you both were coming down from your highs.

"Tobio..." you said in-between your heaving breaths,

"I didn't think...you'd have this much energy left," you said with a slight laugh.

Tobio made a muffled noise that you assumed was supposed to be a laugh of sorts. He lifted his head just enough to look you in the eyes,

"Me either," he smiled softly and kissed you,

"I guess I...needed this more than I thought, too."

You blushed at his comment, it making all the guilt that you had been feeling disappear within that single sentence.

You smiled at Tobio and cupped his face in your hands before giving his nose a quick kiss,

"I love you..."

This time Tobio's cheeks flushed and he made that adorable little pout he did whenever he was embarrassed,

"I know."

You laughed and playfully shoved him off you and rolled on top on him,

"Tobio," you whined, "tell me you love me too."

Tobio looked away, "I did already."

"Tell me again!"

Tobio turned to you and your adorable expression. Surprisingly pure for someone who just had sex. He sighed,

"I love you, too, (y/n)."

Your expression melted into one of admiration and absolute love and Tobio couldn't help but feel his heart skip.

You hummed and laid your head on his chest, just letting the slight oscillation of his breathing lull you into a deep calm.

"Tobio?"

He hummed.

"Let's fall asleep just like this...ok?"

There was a slight pause before you felt Tobio wrap his arms around you in full embrace, his warmth making you never want to leave this position.

"Ok...let's stay like this" Tobio whispered, the sudden fatigue hitting him like a ton of bricks.

The same went for you and you felt your eyes slowly droop until they were fully closed. You let the combination of Tobio's warm hold and the subtle lullaby of his breathing lull you into a deep sleep, one of which you would wake up just like this, safe and sound in Tobio's arms.


End file.
